


Rise of Heda

by TooDamSweet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDamSweet/pseuds/TooDamSweet
Summary: In a Galaxy far far away....A Star Wars AU, 2 years in the making.





	Rise of Heda

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, relationships are not a main point in this story but they will develop. This is a beginning of a 3 story ark. I can not promise any character safety. i hope you all enjoy. It's going to be a bloody ride. 
> 
> May the Force be with you all.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.  
-Sith Code

* * *

 

Sometimes there comes a point in a person’s life where they realized they made a mistake. It may not always be immediate, or obvious but the realization still comes. For Finn had hit that realization, but far too late. He would have to live with the knowledge that he made a grave mistake. For now all Finn had left was time.

Time to reflect on the choices that were made, that led him here, locked in a drafty prison cell aboard the greatest Ship the Galaxy ever known, wearing only an old grey uniform top and loose grey trousers. Both having lost their original color due to his own blood, tears, and for the latter urine. His hair now matted together for the lack of proper treatment. During captivity Finn had since lost some weight.

His first and probably worst choice was becoming a Grounder in the Coalition. This Empire or Coalition which it was properly named; started as a group of unorganized systems in the outer rim that oppose the Galactic Republic rule. They believed that senators that do not even live on those worlds and instead sleep comfortably in the high rises on Coruscant should have no say in how the people are ruled or how they live their lives. To Finn that sounded like a brilliant idea. He had always hated the GRs rule after they wrongfully imprisoned his father. And so after admittedly not much thought he joined the Coalition under the guise of living freely and peacefully.

Finn chuckled at the thought.

Being a part of the Coalition was not all bad at first. They really did seem to be fighting for freedom. He was never on the ground fighting like the troopers, his job was more of tracking space travel. Who went where and for how long, and he was good at it. Finn could just about find out where anyone was going. Life was good for a time. Then the Flamekeeper died. If he had to pick a time when the Coalition took a turn than it would be Anya's death. The official story of her death went like this; while fending off Republic forces on Alderaan, she gave her life to save a child caught in the crosshairs. A noble death and even nobler story. Finn did not even for a microsecond believe that this was the cause of her death. The transition from freedom fighters or rebels, to Sith was too swift for Anya’s death to be a tragic accident.

The new Flamekeeper Titus had risen and with him the return of the Sith. He was Anya’s adviser and went everywhere with her, yet he was not there when she fell. Her death was 15 years ago and yet he stayed loyal and silent. Watched as the once proud Coalition turn to the ruthless Empire it is today.

Finn sighed from where he sat, shifting his weight onto his right, uninjured side. He was taken into custody a week ago from what he can gather. He still doesn't know why he is here. Ripas come in and ask him what he did with it but he doesn't even know what they are asking about. What is it?

Multiple footsteps can be heard now down the hall. That's new. Usually it's one Ripa. He is going to die. Finn knows it. He can feel it in his bones. He shakes his head, he will not give them the satisfaction of him begging.

The door to his cell slides open to reveal a General in a pressed gray officer's uniform and two hooded figures dressed in black robes. There was little doubt about who they were. The hilts of sabers at their sides are a dead give away.

The General, Quint if Finn remembers correctly, motions with his finger, “up”.

Finn won't move, he can't move. Not with his legs badly injured.

The Major gruffs out some orders to seize him as one of the Siths and he roughly claps under his arms and begin to drag him out of the cell.

 

xxRoHxx

 

Darkness, the void; as she would like to call it. Her salvation, her home, her chains. Where hate brings focus, Anger breeds clarity, Passion bleeds strength. No light, no hope, no love. For those would be the undoing of her people. Their ways are harsh but they are needed to survive. And survive she will.

Darkness…

She opened up her mind and embraced it, like a child would their mother. Though she had no such feeling toward her own, she never knew her mother; she could imagine it would be like this.

‘Don't do this’.

 

It's that voice, a female voice somewhat muffled in the void. Lost in the space that is her mind. Yet it was always the same. The same three words, the same desperate almost pleading tone; it was nauseating. Was it a past resurfaced or a future that has yet to come. There was no way for her to know.

“Focus”, a deep voice to her right hissed; followed by pain. Electric currents flowed through her body. Every muscle contracting; yet she did not flinch, did not falter her stance. She learned long ago that showing one's pain was weakness. A weakness that needed to be eradicated. So she endured.

Time passed, with it the pain as well. The only reminder of it ever being there were the lingering twitches her body could not halt. Weakness.

Darkness…

‘Don't do this’.

A light that must be eliminated.

“Witness,” her Master ordered not too kindly. He knew of this light that pushed passed her darkness. Oddly enough though, he did not reprimand or punish. Something else has his attention and will soon have her’s as well.

Two yellow eyes snap open on command. Like the three suns in the system Trikru. Lines of crimson outline the stars. Her own personal solar flares, ever changing. Always deadly.

The room was dark, empty and mechanical. All rooms and halls of the ship Polis were the same. Empty of color except the metal of which this ship was built. Barren of life, other than the crew members that keep this vessel alive and a small number (fifty or so) of fierce guard that her Master seemed to never be without. Two of those guard were station by the heavy metal door, twenty meters ahead. Adorn in red. Helmets, blades, and breastplates alike. It showed their status among the Coalition. Imperial guard they screamed. The guard of the Emperor. Her Master.

Emperor Titus, the leader of the Coalition, Flamekeeper, her Master. Perched to her right on a rather large all black Steele throne. Looking regal yet intimidating. Course yet subdued. With his dark green almost black robes and his shaved head that adorned tattoos of various shapes and sizes of his home planet. From the back of his neck and up his skull.

One look of him and a passerby would think him no different from an ordinary human. But she knew better, her muscles still twitch with its evidence of that knowledge.

Fear was weakness, and she feared him.

With a lift of his hand the red men opened the heavy door, with two presses of a button.

She (the Apprentice, his Apprentice) pushed off the cool dead floor; where she had been in meditation for hours;with more grace than should have been possible given the protest her body gave. Weakness… She made her way up, step by step behind the throne. Situating herself off to his left.

“You are to be seen and not heard Apprentice. Until I give you the order”

Those were his words the first day she came to be his Apprentice. The few that she must live by.

Three sets of footsteps and a sound of a body being dragged pulled her attention to the present. A woman to the back and far right of the group. Her dark cloak with the hood neatly draped over her hair and a lightsaber attached to her right hip screamed Sith. Yet, it was the Force that moved through and around her that the Apprentice noticed, that gave her to be Sith away. A Darth by the feel and looks of her. The two men dragging the third, the Apprentice gave little to no second glance to, as they approach. Yes one was another Sith, possibly a lord but his Force was weak. And the other a Mandalorian General her mind screamed, was of no great import. His uniform was a polished gray; Shoes waxed and shined, he wore a service tag of Quint. The man stole his way up the ladder no doubt. Yes, he was of no importance.

The last man however, with his long greasy black hair draped over his downturned face. Blood flowing down his broken nose and out his split lips. Bruises on every visible inch of flesh. He was important or the information he held was.

As the band of people made their way closer (far too sluggish for a meeting with the Emperor) the Apprentice face was passive. Her red and black inked skin smoothed, with no twitch or upturned lip. She was neutral as her Master taught her. Yet underneath all that she was intrigued. Whatever was going to happen, will change her fate. She knew. The Force had been whispering to her.

“Emperor,” the thief, no General Quint started with a bow of the head, after he and the male Sith threw the beaten man on the metal floor, to his knees. “There is a situation you should hear.”

“I already know General.” Her Master informed. “It has been a week since this leak had occurred and yet,” he cocked his shaved head to the side condescendingly “you have failed to rally and contain. Who shall I punish for this incompetence?”

The sweat could be seen glistening on Quint’s oversized forehead. His fear was palpable and the Apprentice behind the throne reveled in it.

Gulping down what was no doubt his lunch the Officer continued. “Flamekeeper, we have apprehended and questioned the one who allowed this leak to occur.” He placed his foot on the back of the man on the ground. Giving him a push as if to show the Emperor what he does not already know.

“Ah yes, I have read your report Captain,” a deliberate demotion. One that echoed throughout the room. “Finn Collins of the 13th sector, 7th regiment. Communications and tracking. While visiting his home world on leave, an unknown twi'lek hacked into his secure holo and stole a Code. A code that had vital information of the Coalition’s weaponry. One that not even he should have possessed. Is that correct?” Titus would have sounded amused if it were not the seriousness of these implications.

“Yes,” his answer sounded more like a question.

“Very well,” the Emperor replied before turning his head to the left and gave a single nod.

If the temperature in the room could drop it would have. With each step the Apprentice took around the black steel, down the sharp polished steps, tension in the room grew. Each footfall calculated, measured but smooth. The Force could be seen in waves of heat burning around her bright star.

She was the predator in the room with a single prey in mind. Not that the four knew that course. Situations could change and develop.

The last step down onto even footing with the band caused the two Sith to twitched. Their hands going to their sabers as if an attack was imminent.

The Apprentice paid them no mind. They were not her concern. No. She came to a stop in front of the kneeling man. He did not look up when her boots came into view, though he did tense. She did not let her smile show.

One movement of her two fingers of her right hand and the man was up. Off his knees, toes an inch off the floor. He did not fight. He did not squirm. He hovered almost lifeless. Eyes still down. Pity.

“Finn Collins of Tatooine.” Said the Emperor with a bored voice.  
Silence was his reply. Head down with no change.

“You will answer the Emperor Natrona,” growled the Captain when he saw no answer given.

Titus raised his hand. “No that's quite alright.” He watched with amusement in his eyes as his Apprentice carefully placed her hand to his head. Thumb on his temple, fingers through his unkempt hair. “the twi'lek,” he continued. “Who is she?”

Image's flashed through her mind. A young boy hiding a peach colored twi'lek girl in a room as a larger twi'lek man, most likely the girl's father; yells for her.

‘Raven’ . The name bounced around his head as it does hers. Some whispered, some screamed, some moaned. More pictures flashed with each name uttered. One of a scared girl hiding under a clay bed, one of the couple in a heated confrontation. About what, she did not care. And one of the twi'lek unclothed, rolling her hips over the man while he grasped her thighs.

A strange sensation of warmth spread through the Apprentice. Lighting her nerves on fire. She pushed it away. “Raven,” she spoke for the first time. Her voice hard but her face passive. Smiles and rings flashed behind her open eyes. “His wife.”

That made the man jerk. His head shot up. Eyes connecting with eyes. Pleading. She wondered what could make a person beg. Surely love could not have this negative effect on one's mind.

“Raven,” the Emperor tisked. “And how did she come by those codes?”

The man, Finn; could be seen handing a Holodisk over to the twi'lek, Raven. Whispering words like ‘hurry’ or ‘before it's too late’ and ‘Heda’.

A sickening kiss, a tear stained farewell were the last of the images the Apprentice saw.

“Please,” Finn whispered. He saw them too. Every experience he has had she witnessed. Every feeling, every thought all of it swirled in her mind as if it were her own.

She peered at him, she wanted to question ‘why fight when hope has been lost?’ But she held her tongue, he wanted her to lie but she never could. knowing it was not her place to question there was only… Obey.

“He gave them to her.” She said after a moment of tense silence and pleading eyes.

“Figured as such.” The Emperor replied with ease.

The Apprentice looked over her shoulder and waited for further instructions. With a single dip of his head she turned back to her prey. She took an unnoticeable breath and applied pressure to her fingers that were in contact with the man's head. The change was instant. His body convulsed in the air, his screams were loud, but that did not faze her. She pushed deeper into his mind taking all that it could give. Admittedly it was not much. With one final grab she released her hold on him. His body shaking. Breaths coming fast and violent. He was in pain and he wore it like a glove. Good.

“You have a family Collins. A mother and a sister.” It wasn't a question, Titus knew. He always knows.

“What are their names?” The Apprentice asked in a whispered voice by his ear.

Finn let out a choked sob. Still trying to catch his breath. After a moment, “Ella and Faith.”

A dip of her head, “their deaths are on you.” She uttered so none but him to hear. “They will feel the pain of a thousand cuts”.

A slack jaw, and wide eyes were the only reply she allowed. He did not see when she pulled her saber from her cloak. He did not notice when she lined the power downed weapon up with his heart. For a few blissful moments he felt nothing. Fire met water and for a split second all his existence was pain. Then nothing.

The air was charged as the body crumbled to the floor in a heap of flesh and blood stained clothes. The Apprentice turned her body towards her Master, awaiting further instructions.

His eyes flashed with amusement as he saw the Captain raised his hand and gripped his protégé not to kindly by the shoulder.

The reaction was swift. A shrug, a turn of the body, and a flick of switch. A different scream.

A forearm and a hand joined the body already occupying the floor.

The Captain with the remainder of the limb clutched to his chest, stumble back a few paces into the arms of the male Sith who was currently the only reason the man was not on the ground as well.

Titus revealed a rare proud smile. “You know better than to touch things that do not belong to you, Captain.”

The phrasing did not bother the Apprentice. For she did belong to her Master. She did his bidding without thought. She followed him with no mind. For that is all she has ever known. His will was hers absolutely.

“Now,” he sighed sounding bored again as his smile left his face. “You will find this twi'lek, this Raven and kill her. Tie up these loose ends and report back to me. Fail and well.” He smiled once more at his Apprentice, just making her way up to her spot by his throne. “A loss of rank would be the least of your concerns.”

Quint gave a shaky bow, tears disgracing his face, “with your will Flamekeeper.”

With a clenched jaw (though her sharp eye could see its quiver) he and his two Sith followed him out passed the imperial guard and out the only way in.

With them the air became breathable.

“Did you see the code?” He asked not even turning to spare her a glance.

“No, Master. He did not lay eyes on it.” For the first time she was curious. What could have her Master so worked up? What was in this Code?

He hummed his acknowledgement, none the wiser and continued watching the still open door. “After your visit to Tatooine,” she didn't flinch. “You will find the twi'lek and bring her to me alive. Kill Quint and his pets, leave no evidence of your involvement.”

“Yes Master,” she obeyed. Down the steps and over the severed limb and body, to the open exit.

“Oh and Leksa,” his voice required absolute attention. Sun eyes over her shoulder, “you know what awaits you should you fail.” A threat, one not to be taken lightly. To fail was a fate worse than death. She won't. She never has.

Without giving a response the Apprentice took her leave. Her cloak blowed with each meaningful stride. The sound of boots on metal flooring was all that could be heard in the hall.

But she did not hear a sound. Too caught up in her mind. A human, a twi'lek and a code all raced together, round and round with no end in sight. One word stood above it all, As if on a pedestal watching over the galaxy’s destruction.

Heda.

A word that meant little to some but everything to her. For heda was Lexa. And Lexa was the Commander.

“Heda is the greatest threat the Galaxy will ever know” the peach twi'lek shuddered in awe.

Lexa smiled for the first time in her life.


End file.
